


All Dressed Up (and no place to go)

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, mission aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: “Why do we never get prettied up and go out unless we’re undercover?”Cisco and Caitlin unwind after a stressful evening, where the worst part was that they couldn't acknowledge each other.





	All Dressed Up (and no place to go)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a nonny on Tumblr who asked for "A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore"

The breach whiffed closed and they both staggered toward her couch. “Ughhhhhh,” Cisco groaned, dropping his tux jacket and collapsing onto the cushions. “What a night.”

Caitlin was holding her shoes, and tossed them away without looking to see where they landed. “Why do they never come quietly,” she asked the ceiling. “If they’d just come quietly, we all could have been home three hours ago.”

“And that dress might not be torn.”

She made a mournful face. “I was trying not to think about that.” She looked down at the seam that flapped sadly open, revealing a stretch of thigh. “I really like this dress, too.” She tugged at the ripped edges, turning them to inspect the damage.

“So?” he asked after a moment. “Is the patient going to make it?”

She glanced up at him, the sparkle in her eye that preceded one of her very, very bad jokes. “Well, I think it’ll require stitches.”  

He busted out laughing, and she laughed with him, much harder than the terrible joke deserved, but what they needed after their evening.

“God, what a night,” he sighed when they’d laughed themselves breathless, leaning into each other for support. “Why do we never get prettied up and go out unless we’re undercover?”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Well, we - I don’t know.” She turned her head. “You certainly seemed to be having fun, though. Dancing and flirting and being charming - ”

He ran his fingertips over the intricate beaded pattern on her thigh. “See, it sounds like you were watching me all night, but I know for a fact you were doing all kinds of dancing and flirting yourself.”

“It was for the mission!” she said. “And we were supposed to be strangers. Why were you staring at me?”

“Seriously?” he said. “When you came in, heads turned. Nobody noticed me staring cuz they were all doing the same thing.”

Oof, but that had stung, seeing her walk into the ballroom alone, with her hair all piled up on top of her head, in her gorgeous red lipstick and sparkling jewelry and that incredible slinky purple dress. He’d seen her put it all on at home - even helped to zip the dress.

But in that ballroom he’d desperately wished he was walking in at her side, her hand in the crook of his arm, all _Eat your heart out, people, this one’s got a man already._

Instead, he’d had to pretend not to know her and watch the guys circle her like bees after the most gorgeous flower in the field.

She gave him a suspicious look. Her lipstick was smudged, her hair was falling down, and her necklace was in his pocket because the clasp had broken in the fight. She was still the most beautiful woman he’d seen all night.

“Believe me,” he said. “If we weren’t supposed to be strangers, mingling with all the other guests, trying to find the person who pinged our dark-matter scanners, I would’ve been right there with all your other suitors. Not flirting or dancing with anyone else.”

It worked. She smiled. “Would you?”

“Hell yes. And you?” He twirled a stray auburn curl around his finger. “Would you have danced with me?”

“Mmmm. Probably.”

“Probably?”

She giggled. “Definitely.” She ran her finger down his suspenders. “You know I love how you look in a tux.”

“How’s that?”

“Irresistible.”

“And yet, you resisted.”

“For the mission,” she reminded him. “If not for that, I would have danced with you all night.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. And flirted with only you.” She rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling into his eyes. “And one more thing I didn’t do with anyone tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“Kissed you every chance I got.”

“Hmmmmmmm,” he murmured. “So - what’s stopping you now?”

“Good question,” she said, tapping a finger to her lips as if deep in thought. “Absolutely nothing.”

He was laughing again when she pressed her smiling lips to his.

FINIS


End file.
